


Captive

by PiggyPoggy



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyPoggy/pseuds/PiggyPoggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Batter go up against Dedan. <br/>In an attempt to flee, you stay behind for Batter to heal, restock, and level up, but then you are held captive by Dedan.<br/>Sexual stories ensue.<br/>Keep in mind of content and vulgar language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

You glance nervously from your dashboard to Batter, your puppet as he faces off against Dedan; Guardian of Zone 1. The tall brute was much stronger than you had anticipated. Alpha is already down and you're running out of healing items. You sigh wistfully as you spend another Joker on Alpha, things weren't looking so good. 

Dedan guffawed loudly, echoing in his office as he lunged for another attack. Batter took a full direct hit, and plummeted to the ground, wheezing for air and clutching his stomach. You scramble through your inventory, desperate to find more healing items but you're running on thin ice. You came in unprepared, rushing through this zone. You defeated all of the specters in your sights with the help of your puppet but didn't think to come across such a powerful opponent. You pull out a wrinkled Luck Ticket and rush over to Batter to use its healing properties. 

He tries to push you away, to make you stray away from the battlefield, pleading that "It wasn't safe to be so close to him" in his grave, stoic voice. You immediately use the Luck Ticket in your hands and try to get to a safe distance to guide Batter to victory, but as you run, a tremor resonates in the room; knocking you to the ground. Looking up, you see that Dedan has successfully defeated poor Alpha once again. Alpha wails weakly and its light slowly fades, flickering. You try to scramble your way back up but you're petrified. Dedan will surely go after Batter next but he is still in no condition to fight. His body was just slightly healed from the damage he had taken through the beginning course of the fight. 

You order the Batter silently through the power of your mind, telling him to hold him off and that you had a plan. The Batter finally grins for once through this fight, confident in you as he charges forward to Dedan, readying his bat. As Dedan was occupied fighting against the Batter, you force yourself and bolt over to Alpha, with the last Joker in your hands.

Your hand trembles with it there, but your plan has a small shot of it being successful, and it was the only plan you had at that moment. You rip apart the Joker and small sparks of colors fly off and land on Alpha, redirecting the sparks to it, Alpha slowly resonates and illuminates brightly. You grin, but your plan has to work in order for you and the Batter to have a second chance. 

Standing back up again with your dashboard in view, you order Alpha to attack Dedan from behind. Alpha leaps and slashes at the back of Dedan lower neck. Dedan roars angrily as his arms swat around his back, searching blindly for Alpha. As he's doing this, you rush back over to Batter. He's badly injured and you're fresh out of tickets. "Player..." he wheezes out painfully. "Help."

You loop the Batter's arm around your shoulder and drag him to the outside of the room, your eyes never leaving the dashboard to keep an eye on Alpha. "Player?! What are you doing?" The Batter looked at you almost pitifully, not wanting to believe his puppeteer was a coward. 

You grit your teeth and pushed forward faster, responding back, "Look, we underestimated him. What we gotta do right now is get to Zacharie, stock up and level up. Then we'll come back." 

"We won't escape at this rate," The Batter says plainly. "It'd be wise if you were to leave me behind."

"Yeah, but that's not part of my plan," you say half-halfheartedly, chuckling to yourself. Looking down on your dashboard again, Alpha isn't doing so well on its own. In a few more turns, Alpha would be down and Dedan would be after them both. You sigh. You were really hoping that it wouldn't come down to this. If only you were faster and strong enough to carry Batter away. 

Setting the Batter on the ground, he looks at you confused and in pain. You link his arms with your backpack, with its contents any remaining credits and important items. "Player?" He asks quietly. "What are you doing?"

"G-Getting you out of here," You respond back. You summon Alpha and it comes flying through the hallway and doors that you had went through. Alpha got to you in time but he now lead as a beacon for Dedan to come hunt for your group. You order Alpha to carry Batter back to Zacharie and it complies unwillingly, already injured. Alpha was now carrying Batter like an inner tube, floating him a few inches off the ground. Batter glances at you, with three eyes instead of four due to one in a bloody mess; all in desperation.

"Please don't leave me alone," he begs. 

"We don't have time to argue about this right now Batter," you say. 

You glance at his worn out bat, noticing this, he urges you, "Please, Player. At least take this."

Smiling back, meekly, you give him a hug and whisper into his ear, "We don't have enough credits to afford a new one." Before opening up your dashboard and sending Alpha and Batter on their way. Batter protests and reaches out for you, but it doesn't take too long until he's out of your sight. 

You hear a hallow thud however, you look at the direction in where you sent them off to find his bat. You pick it up, but you fingertips stop at the touch of the bat. Not due to the previous residue of the specters or burnt you have encountered on your way to Alma, but knowing that you are alone now, to possibly face off Dedan. Dedan, who beat and mercilessly destroyed Batter and Alpha, two with capabilities much stronger and higher than yours. 

How could you ever possibly hope to win?

Your eyes well up with tears, but you pick up the bat anyway. You tell yourself quietly, "I...I gotta try," this doesn't do much to help the situation, but it does help raise what little confidence you have left, bubbling up inside you. Your hands clench around the bat tighter, and you turn around, to provide Batter and Alpha more time to reach to Zacharie but you wasted too much time. You turn around face to face to Dedan, who squatted down on one knee to get on eye level with you. Dedan, using one of his mighty hands, he grabs you and throws you against the wall, shoulder leaning on one side, trapping you in a corner. 

You shudder in pain and can't bring yourself to look anywhere but the ground. You don't want to see how close this beast was to you. Your mind ran blank as you panicked in that small, tight corner. Unable to escape the clutches of the Guardian. "You little fucker..." He leers at you, knowing how powerless you are. "You think you can just come in here and try to defeat me? And you weren't even in the battle. Piece of shit." He presses you against the wall more, his chest all sweaty from the fight. You squeak, surprised. He cups your face in his obscure, large hand. You tense up at his touch as his thumb rubs around in your cheek before he digs his nail in. He trails his nail in deeper, dragging it against your cheek; drawing blood. You tear up at the pain; he stops pressing his nail against your face and smiles at the blood he has caused. His smile goes away somewhat quickly as your wound heals quickly.

Being the player of this game has its perks, you're protected. You first discovered your ability when a specter came up behind you. After a wound is inflicted upon you, it takes a few moments before you're healed, no matter how fatal.

Dedan angrily repeats this process again. Your face twitches as his nail tries to draw more blood. Eventually at a certain point he stops. You sigh in relief as your wound heals up for the last time. 

His grip wrapped around your face tightens as he purses your lips together. He leans in closer, his massive teeth nearing your lips before he says, "Don't think I'm going to let you go without a proper...punishment." He then kisses you, obscurely. You lock your lips together to prevent his tongue from entering but his tongue finds his way through your lips as he starts thrusting it in there. You moan into his lips, surprised by the intrusion. You try to push him away but he grabs your arms forcefully and holds them above you as one hand continued to tilt your head forward into his mouth. His strength is too great for you to fight back as you weakly struggle against his iron grip and his lips. He pulls away from the kiss, and you pant rapidly trying to catch your breath before he chuckles and slams his lips back on to yours; not allowing you to recover. You moan even louder into his lips, unable to hide your pleasure. His tongue once again explores your mouth with even more force and you can’t hide how much you’re enjoying it.

Dedan pulls away again, and you let out a small whine as he does. You bite down your lip, not wanting him to kiss you again, but you breathe heavily. The sudden moments of kissing were taken away so quickly that his warmth lingered on your lips. Chuckling, he wipes away a bit of drool coming from the side of your cheek. “Enjoyed that, didn’t you bitch. We’ll have lots more fun soon.”


End file.
